Accident
by Badguy L I
Summary: I made this chapter for all of the people who wanted a gokuxkaika lemon; warning: If you don't like, please don't read . It is humorous yet mature. Gokuxoc It ain't a mary-sue--so no criticism .


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to the Saiyuki series. I own oc character Kaika.

Author's note: Now everyone wanted me to make a Gokuxoc lemon and since there are not that many, well I guess for the readers I'll do what to do to spice things up.

Overhearing the arguement of Gojyo and Goku, Kaika was in the room with Hakkai and Sanzo. "Fuck you-you damn kappa!" Goku blurted as the two were fighting to get through the doorway. "What is going on?" Kaika questioned. "Monkey hear keeps snoring." Gojyo complained. "Well, 'xcuse me if I gotta let ya have beauty sleep!" Goku shouted in anger. "God..." Sanzo pulled out his pistol furiously. "Gah! Not the bullets again!" The two flinched. Hakkai chuckled. "Those two are always fighting." he said. "Oh..." Kaika was a bit confused. "How about this? Goku can stay in my room for the night. He isn't a perv like Gojyo and I'm a heavy sleeper." Kaika suggested happily. "What? You would let an animal sleep with you?! And who the hell are you callin' a perv?" Gojyo was pissed. Goku walked over to Kaika with a smile. "Ha, she likes me more ya stupid kappa!" he teased.

"Fine. Now be a good boy Goku." Hakkai said calmly. Sanzo shook his head and put his pistol away. Walking back to her room, Kaika pulled out a cot for Goku. "Thanks. Sorry for th' stupid kappa." Goku said as Kaika grabbed a blanket for him. "It's not a problem Goku. I'm just glad that everyone will be able to rest without any fighting tonight." Kaika said as she sat on her bed. Goku hopped on to his cot cheerfully and focused his eyes on Kaika. "She looks pretty...not that she never looked pretty, but-" Goku spaced out until Kaika called out his name. "Goku...here's a pillow." She said handing him a pillow. "She never hated me or made fun of me..." Goku began to think as he took the pillow. "I am gonna take a bath. No peeping okay." Kaika said cheerfully as she took her pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door, Kaika stripped down and turned on the shower. The water was warm and Kaika let her demon side come out. "...I'm not weak. I just can't reveal myself to anyone." she thought as she scrubbed herself. "Goku" Kaika said as she sensed Goku by the door. Goku twitched as she knew he was against the wall. "What is it?" she questioned. "Nothin'." Goku was embarrassed as he noticed her clothes on the floor and the shadow behind the shower curtain. "It's okay come in." Kaika said as she showed her head over the curtain. "'Kay." Goku approached her in the bathroom. "This is the first time I've been with a girl in a bathroom b'fore." Goku said nervously. Kaika giggled.

"Same here. Honestly, I trust you. You don't seem to know that much about sexuality anyway." Kaika said. "What's that's suppose ta mean?" Goku grinned. "Jus' cuz i'm not a pervert like stupid kappa." Goku said before Kaika removed the curtain revealing her youkai form, but nude. There were only tattoo marks on her thighs. Goku was embarrassed as he stared at her speechless. "Your true form is..." Goku tried to finish as Kaika had a sad look on her face. "I don't like myself this way..." Kaika said as she looked at her claws. Goku smiled sweetly as he pulled her ears. "Ow!" Kaika twitched as she slapped Goku's hand away. "You're too cute to be sad. You're the only girl who actually likes me...I think. Besides, your youkai form is pretty." he said with a smile. "Goku..." Kaika blushed. "You'd be interested in seein' my youkai form, but I am not good at controllin' it. I'd wind up hurting ya." Goku frowned. Kaika touched Goku's daiem and then moved it. "Hold on to me Goku." Kaika ordered as she pulled his daiem and Goku made a roar sounding noise. Kaika held onto Goku until he fully transformed. He then glared at Kaika for a moment with a pissed off look. "...Kai...ka?" he spoke rasping a bit. Kaika smiled as she touched his cheek. "Yeah, it's me." Kaika answered. "Why are you naked?" Goku asked cluelessly. "I was taking a shower. You seem to need one..." Kaika teased as she smelled his hair. "Hey," Goku said a bit angry.

"Take off your clothes and get in." Kaika said as she stepped out of the bathtub. Drying herself off and putting her pajamas on (basically a large t-shirt and underwear), Kaika left the bathroom. Goku stood there clueless until Kaika came back in the bathroom. "Let me help you..." Kaika sighed as she took off Goku's shirt and undid his pants starting with his belt. Goku was embarrassed as she yanked his pants down. "Wha-wait a minute! I can do that by myself!" Goku stumbled as he tried to stop Kaika. The two fell on the floor with Goku on top. "Goku...?" Kaika felt something poke her. Goku was hard and Kaika was in shock to feel it. "Damn it! I'm sorry!" Goku said moving off of her. Finally stripping down his clothes, Goku stepped into the bathtub silently. "Here..." Kaika said handing him a bar of soap and shampoo. Goku looked at the girl a bit new to her being this close to him. He took the soap and started scrubbing his body. Kaika giggled as Goku looked confused scrubbing himself. "Let me help you..." Kaika got into the shower with clothes on and starting washing Goku's back. "...Kaika?" Goku muttered as he turned his head back. ""You need help with your back Goku. I'm not a pervert." Kaika smiled cheerfully. Goku blushed and watched Kaika's movements carefully. He then flinched when Kaika rubbed her hands through his hair. "Eh..." Goku mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Having fun?" Kaika asked happily. "Yeah..." Goku said calmly. Goku moved his hands trying to relax until he accidentally touch Kaika's breast. "Ah, sorry." Goku was embarrassed. Kaika giggled as she took Goku's hand.

"It's okay." Kaika smiled before she lightly kissed Goku's lips. Goku's eyes widened until he wrapped his arms around Kaika's waist. He soon began tugging Kaika's wet T-shirt and growled. "Damn it. I don't want this thing on." Goku complained as he forced Kaika's T-shirt to ride up. Kaika laughed hysterically. "You're stubborn." Kaika said as she took off her T-shirt. Goku then placed his finger against Kaika's panty line. "Off-I wanna get these things offa you." Goku muttered as he lowered his body for his head to be right by Kaika's thighs. "What are you doing...?" Kaika gasped as Goku's teeth were tearing through her panties. "..." Finally ripping them off, Goku stood up with the rest of Kaika's panties on the edge of his mouth. "Give me that." Kaika snatched her panties out of Goku's mouth and shook her head, but Goku moved his hand on the "v" of Kaika's body. Kaika gasped as she held onto Goku tight in panic. Goku smiled as he slid his finger inside Kaika roughly. Kaika made a scream causing her to moving wildly while Goku's finger thrusted her. "Goku." Kaika stammered. Goku grinned as he removed his finger. "You sound cuter with that high pitch scream..." Goku said as he nipped at Kaika's collar bone. Kaika held on to Goku slightly digging her claws into Goku's back. "Goku...I got to change back to my human..." Kaika said before her ears changed back to normal. "Now the fun can begin." Goku smirked as he positioned himself inside Kaika violently. Kaika felt a sharp desiring pain in her body as Goku began moving roughly. Kaika couldn't change back into her youkai form and knew that she wouldn't want to. Kaika moaned greatly until Goku tongue kissed her to quiet the girl down. "Goku..." Kaika moaned softly. Goku didn't respond as he licked Kaika's lips playfully. "Hungry..." Goku muttered as he kept teasing Kaika more.

"You already ate dinner Goku." Kaika giggled. "No. Not that..." Goku said as he growled against Kaika's neck. "Goku..." Kaika tensed as she went for his daiem. Goku grabbed Kaika's wrist stopping her and smiled cheerfully. "I'm not going to attack you." Goku said rasping. Kaika placed her hands on Goku's chest. She then hid her face against it and giggled. Goku opened Kaika's legs and slid into her again. Goku began moving slowly until Kaika accidentally cried out in pain causing him to go faster. Kaika moaned Goku's name over and over as she kissed him roughly. Goku grinned as he picked Kaika up and carried her out of the shower. He then laid her on the floor and began thrusting her harder. Kaika screamed in pain and pleasure as Goku nipped at her breasts. Goku's fangs scraped at Kaika's flesh until blood seeped out slowly. Kaika sighed as she wiped the blood off with her fingers, but Goku licked the blood tenderly. Sneaking the daiem back onto Goku's head, Goku changed back to normal as Kaika held him tight. "Kaika...?" Goku spoke normally. "Goku. I'm okay. You didn't hurt me." Kaika blushed as Goku noticed that he was inside her. "I'm glad, but I don't want you to be scared of me." Goku said before Kaika kissed him again. "What was that for?" he asked in embarrassment. "I just wanted to." Kaika said before Goku kissed her back.

"Goku..." Kaika said softly as the two were sleeping on the bed half naked. Kaika was wearing Goku's T-shirt while Goku was only wearing his boxers and his daiem. Hakkai smiled cheerfully as he noticed the two sleeping peacefully. "Kids these days..." Sanzo sighed as he held his paper fan, "That monkey had better not screwed with her." "Oh come on Grandpa Sanzo." Gojyo teased, "The lil' ape needs some action once in a while-besides the cutie has something for him anyway." "That is true..." Hakkai chuckled. "Maybe she will protect him emotionally." he added as he closed the door.

End


End file.
